


teen wolf:crozzed

by monster97



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Friendship
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monster97/pseuds/monster97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>todos tenemos una vida peculiar y extraña que nos llevara a conocer los secretos nunca antes conocidas por la humanidad</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. inicio

Mi nombre es dilan Hewitt nací el 12 y de abril tengo 16 años, jamás fui comprendido por las personas que me rodeaban normalmente me sentía solo siempre me sucedían cosas raras y cuando menos lo esperaba sucedían… podía hablar cualquier lengua muerta podía hacer cosas como invocaciones y transportar cosas que hacían que mi padre temiera mi futuro, temía que siguiera aprendiendo mas sobre este poder y fuera consumido por este

 

Siempre me mudaba de lugar en lugar solo me quedaba un año, el año pasado me hice buen amigo pero él falleció en un accidente de avión

 

No me sentía bien con mi apariencia de niño bueno así que decidí cambiar, ser a veces el niño bueno cansa y ser normal también…

 

Me teñí el cabello azul eléctrico, me dividí la lengua a la mitad, me hice tatuajes, todo con el hecho de ser diferente y me agrado, pero obviamente me hice raro no me importo, también logre memorizar el grimorio y se tanto sobre las sociedades secretas que sin duda soy una rata de biblioteca pero mejor dejemos de hablar de mis atributos y relatare mi vida…mi rara vida

 

Me crie con mi padre y mis 2 hermanos mayores llamados Vladimir y Víctor ambos gemelos de 17 años ya que mi madre falleció de problemas en los pulmones, pero aun así mi padre fue fuerte y se mantuvo en pie desde entonces

 

¿Por que vinimos acá? Esto es horrible –Víctor estaba cruzado de brazos

 

Porque soy oficial y porque me necesitan…soy un héroe- mientras mi padre alardeaba yo simplemente observaba el hasta que un vecino se nos acercaba

 

Que empiece la fiesta –la mujer regordeta sonreía como si fuera su nieto

 

Hola soy Anastasia-mejor analtasia

 

Hola soy dilan Hewitt –la mujer me caía mal

 

Bienvenido al vecindario joven-la mujer saludo a mis hermanos y por supuesto mi padre un “don Juan”

 

Decidí agarrar mi caja con mis pertenencias hasta ver como mas vecinos venían a saludar o como yo decía “chismosear” camine rápido hasta la casa y subí las escaleras caracol, sabía que mis hermanos tomarían los cuartos más cerca de la escalera y yo siempre estaba al final del pasillo

 

¡¡Esta habitación es mía!!-mierda

 

¡¡Esta otra es mía!, perdiste hermanito-decía mientras me despeinaba

 

Deja de fastidiar-seguí caminando hasta llegar a la ultima habitación que era muy espaciosa con un gran ventanal con un sillón pequeño debajo de este, la cama tenía 2 veladores en cada lado y la cama estaba frente al enorme armario de 2 puertas, tenía un enorme escritorio al lado de este tenía una repisa para muchos libros las paredes eran blancas y combinaban con la cama

 

Hijos vengan a saludar al sheriff y su hijo Stiles-ya me caen mal

 

Ya vamos- mis hermanos corrieron estrepitosamente como si fueran perros o como yo los llamo “chupa-medias”

 

Me subí a la cama y me cubrí con mi chaqueta hasta dormirme

 

*2 horas después*

 

Luego de estar cómodamente durmiendo sentía que faltaba algo en la casa, decidí salir al pasillo y observarlo, me sentí como en las películas de terror de pésimo presupuesto seguí sin importar el temor y encontrarme con la casa hogareña, todo instalado y preparado para nosotros

 

Ding dong

 

Ya voy-abrí la puerta y me encontré con un de 16 años alto y pálido

 

Hola soy Stiles-

 

Hola soy dilan es…-

 

Espero que seamos buenos amigos, a mi me gusta la música pop y también el arte y la historia como también salir a pasear y correr-acaso eres perro-también me gusta hablar-¿enserio?, no me digas-soy tu vecino de al lado y por suerte nos veremos seguido porque tu ventana da a la mía-MIERRRRDA-me caes bien y…-dios solo quería golpearle pero hare lo correcto y es-además tengo amigos a los que les caerías bien…-*PUM* le cerré la puerta en la cara-bueno mm…adiós-si largo

 

Que amable-(Víctor)

 

No jodas-me retire de ahí y seguí hacia la cocina-tengo hambre-coloco un plato y cubierto, se sentó y me miro

 

Yo también- me sonrió con burla

 

Chicos comida-Vladimir coloco la pizza en la mesa

 

Luego de devorar la pizza decidí darme un baño relajante

 

Aaa esto es vida-me sumergí hasta el fondo y más aun mas cuando victor entro

 

Lo siento, lo siento solo quiero cepillarme los diente-tomo la pasta dental y su cepillo

 

HACE UN MES QUE NO TE CEPILLAS LOS DIENTES-solo quería relajarme

 

La puerta se abrió-me cepillare los dientes-vladimir entro y se acerco a su hermano para hacer una cosa bueno o mejor dicho “higienizarse”

 

Tome la bata y salí del baño-te cepillaste los dientes-me acerque a él y tome la pasta dental y la coloque en mi lengua tome el vaso con agua ice gárgaras y escupí, tome el enjuague bucal y lo bebí sin asco hice gárgaras y escupí

 

Listo-Salí del baño mientras mis hermanos me miraban con impresión

 

Cerré la puerta y me en camine a tomar mi playera del comic crozzed tome unos pantaloncillos y unos bóxer con una equis en cada lado, examine mis “tattos” para asegurarme de que estuviesen bien me acerque a la ventana y observe a Stiles mirándome sorprendido-el jodido me vio vistiéndome-cerré las persianas y por lo visto no podía conciliar el sueño menos podía salir a pasear

 

Pase 2 horas ordenando mis libros, colocando mis poster de lady gaga, jeffree star, algunos poster con mensajes y con dibujos raros, coloque las sabanas blancas como la nieve, también puse un pequeño cesto de basura

 

Una vez todo listo decidí abrir mis persianas y pude observar que Stiles estaba con alguien un poco mayor que él-que inocente de su parte-el hombre salió por la ventana y yo me aleje, pero solo miro a mi dirección nos quedamos mirándonos, sonreía (aun no sé porque) pero al parecer el joven no le agradaba lo que veía, me miraba con miedo con odio  
Salto y se alejo, levante la vista y ahí estaba stiles con una mirada de sorpresa…me despedí con la mano y trate de conciliar sueño hasta que lo logre


	2. mas jodido no puedo estar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> segunda parte :D comenten porfa snif D:

BUEN DIA VECINO-stiles gritaba desde su ventana a la mía

 

MIERRRRRRDA-me levante con tanta ira-¿QUE QUIEREES?-me miro con tanta inocencia y recordé al chico de anoche, pude jurar como una sonrisa cínica aparecía en mi rostro

 

¿Quieres salir a caminar?-si me llevas en tu espalda si

 

Claro-podía decirle pero no…tengo todo el día para joderle

 

Me cambie de pantalones para usar un jeans metálico rasgado sobre la rodilla y por debajo de esta, y me daba un buen trasero, en la preparatoria que fui había una chica plástica toda una perra y como me jodia y me jodia me tire a su novio, además el chico no la tenía tan grande seamos sinceros-

 

Papa voy con el chico pálido y raro-papa me miro como si hubiera descrito a uno de los Jonás bothers- el hijo del sheriff…stiles-el solo asintió luego de explicare quien era el padre de stiles

 

Salí de casa pavoneándome por el vecindario como si fuera la gran cosa y lo era, TODOS me miraban con odio y excitación, había un chico católico que me miraba mientras se le caía la baba, hiso la señal de la cruz al ver mi playera 

 

¿Adónde vas?-stiles me seguía desde su casa

 

Pues a tu… ¿casa?-me explico que me había adelantado 3 casa, sabiendo que su casa era al lado-como sea ¿adónde vamos?-saco de sus bolsillos una llave de su jeep

 

A casa de mis amigos -solo asentí, pude ver cómo habría puerta del conductor y sentí algo raro, algo que nunca sentí-¿Qué pasa?-

 

No se siento algo raro-*eructo*-olvídalo-con cara de asco encendió el motor y salimos, y pude observar a la mayoría de los vecinos-nada raro-

 

¿Qué dijiste? –me miro a la cara y dirigió su mirada al camino  
Nada, no dije nada-el solo sonrió y me conto un poco de sus amigos, uno de ellos era Scott era el mejor amigo de stiles otros eran Érica, boyd, Alison, Isaac otros nombres que me dio mucha lata aprender y por ultimo

 

Derek-según me conto la familia de Derek había fallecido en un incendio y los que salieron vivos fueron él, Cora, Peter y la hermana mayor de Derek

 

Habíamos llegado a una gran casa con múltiples ventanas que estaba en medio del bosque, todos los amigos de stiles salieron al frente para recibirle pero yo decidí esperar y al parecer les conto de mi pero casi todos hicieron oídos sordos

 

A la mierda todos -me bajé del auto y alisando un poco mi playera del comic crozzed que contenía imágenes de personas llenas de sangres, otras matándose, o teniendo relaciones, imágenes que te traumarían por detrás y por delante, alginas partes de mi playera eran algo transparentes dejando ver algunos de mis tatuajes en el pecho y espalda, mi pelo estaba despeinado pero con estilo

I'm gonna break your heart an get away with murder.  
You shoulda known from the start that it wouldn't last forever.  
I cant control myself - I feel like someone else.  
I'm gonna break your heart and get away with murder.

I'm gonna break your heart an get away with murder.  
You shoulda known from the start that it wouldn't last forever.  
I cant control myself - I feel like someone else.  
I'm gonna break your heart and get away with murder.

 

Oh…dios…mío-la rubia me miro con una mirada superiora y con un ligero temblor, yo solo continúe caminando sin ninguna vergüenza-¿quien se cree?-saque mi lengua dejándola ver atónita, cuando divides la lengua a la mitad puedes mover ambas partes como si nada, el viento ladeo mi cabello y el cielo se nublo, empezó a lloviznar un poco pero aun así camine pavoneándome por ahí

 

All the angels sing: "Come and lick my body"

If you know you look good, repeat after me  
Oh my G-O-D, I'm so sexy  
The whole damn club wants to drug me  
Oh my G-O-D, I'm so sexy  
The whole damn club wants to f*ck me

 

Hola soy dilan Hewitt-dije serio mientras me miraban cada uno-mm… ¿qué?-todos desviaron la mirada y entraron dentro por ultimo la chica rubia o la barbie

 

Hola soy Derek hale-

 

Oh claro…el chico de la habitación de stiles-me miro con odio y soltó un gruñido, yo solo infle mi chicle hasta lo máximo *pop*-como sea-se hiso a un lado y me dejo pasar a la sala de star donde todo el grupo de raros estaban, algunos me miraban con odio, otros no y otro (stiles) me sonreía-¿qué pasa?-tomo aire, ahí no

 

¿Qué quieres hacer?…

 

mm bueno yo…-

 

Ya sé, ya se, miremos tele…no, no miremos películas

 

Pero aun así miramos tele ¿no?...

 

Bueno si pero…-(stiles)

 

Ya se ya se…tomemos refrescos…-

 

Bueno no se…- (stiles)-bueno-tomo su chaqueta y saco sus llaves y nos fuimos de ahí mientras otros estaban asombrados por mi dominio en stiles-adiós-salió y yo tome la perilla de la puerta

 

Chao-lance una risilla y cerré la puerta, camine hasta llegar a stiles y me subí a su jeep

 

Tardamos unos 15 minutos en llegar y conseguimos unos buenos lugares

 

¿Puedo tomar su orden?-la camarera con cara-de-culo nos miro raro

 

Si un batido de menta, otro de granizado y chocolates por favor…y ¿tú qué quieres?-stiles me miro sorprendido y pidió un café-

 

Ya les traigo-sonrió y salió

 

¡¿Sabes el frio que hace?!-puf no jodas

 

El frio alimenta mi ego-la camarera trajo las ordenes, junto con mis batidos-y me siento mejor cuando hace frio-

 

Hey stiles…-stiles miro por sobre mi hombro y solo levanto su mano asiéndoles señas para vengan, yo no me digne a mirarlos  
Hola chicos-stiles acerco 2 sillas y yo solo tomaba mi batido miro hacia a atrás y el chico alto (parecido al actor que interpreto a hellboy) me miro con miedo rápidamente tomo al chico de la mano y dirigió su mirada hacia mi-¿Qué pasa?-el chico parecido al jodido hellboy solo emitió un “nada” y se sentaron prudentes

 

S-soy d-Danny- me tendió su mano y yo como “buena gente”-es un placer-miro mis batidos-pero si hace frio-el chico no apartaba la mirada de mi-o el es ethan…saluda-

 

Hola-su “hola” fue como si significara “raro”

 

Ethan es novio de…-(stiles)

 

Danny…-enarque una ceja y lo observe, poniendo celoso a ethan, alias “hellboy”

 

Es un gusto *tono sensual* ethan-jadeo y coloco la pajilla entre mi lengua dividida dejando a ethan con la boca abierta como si fuera a robarle el novio a Danny, este solo me mira con los ojos abiertos y cambia de puesto con ethan, estando a mi lado-

 

*cofcof* y mm…están en mm-me apunta a mí y a stiles- ¿en cita?-

 

No-(stiles)-si (yo)

 

Si así es…estamos muy enamorados-Danny se relaja y sonríe-te quiero tanto stiles-gane el puto Oscar perras  
Bueno *puf* ven vamos a pedir batidos-Danny entro y ethan se levanto, llego a la puerta y me miro, pase mi lengua por mis dientes y este entro confundido

 

¡¿Por qué dijiste eso?!-stiles me miraba confundido y avergonzado

 

Porque ser soltero es ser…ateo y estar en una iglesia…soy una amenaza-me mira confundido-solo para asegurarle a tu amigo que no le robaría a hellboy-

 

Hellboy… ¿en cerio?…hellboy- stiles

 

In your face-solo rio y me tomo todo mi batido-mira-ethan llego y se sentó a mi lado y Danny se sentó junto a stiles

 

Tome todo mi batido de una sola succión dejando ver como los 3 me miraban asombrados-tienes algo aquí-stiles acerca su dedo y lo pasa por sobre mi labio inferior, solo succiono el dedo de stiles hasta quitar toda la crema-mm…salado-

 

Voy al baño-ethan se levanto cubriendo su erección con una servilleta y Danny le sigue por detrás

 

Jajajajajaja- empiezo a reír hasta casi orinarme de la riza

 

Ok, Jajaja…eso fue bueno-stiles solo reía hasta dejar de hacerlo

 

Jajaja-

 

Creo que fue… ¿no?-(stiles)

 

Muahahahahahahahaha-

 

Mejor cállate que estamos en lugar público-luego de calmarme y dejar de reir como el Guason, pasaron unos minutos y ambos jóvenes volvieron calmados y ethan jadeado y por Danny limpiándose “algo” de la boca

 

Ya que no hay crema…-saque el batido de chocolate-me tomo “este”-stiles pide otro café más y ethan junto con Danny están rojos de la vergüenza-Jajaja-stiles también se ríe-lo siento-tome aire-listo ya me reí-

 

Y bueno mm… ¿hace cuanto que están de novios?- Danny

 

Con esto…mmm…-miro mi celular-una hora y media-tomo el batido dejando a un Danny curioso

 

Entonces eres gay…o algo- ethan

 

Soy Bi…-lo miro-y tu-

 

Soy gay-entorno los ojos

 

Bien por ti-pasamos hablando horas sentados hasta las 11 de la mañana, pagamos y Danny nos invito a su casa que compartía con ethan, o más bien la casa de ethan

 

Lindo...-decía mientras raba una marco con la foto de un trasero-Jajaja-ethan toma el marco y o esconde en su habitación

 

¿Y qué hacemos?-stiles siguió su recorrido hasta llegar a la nevera y sacar una soda-¿quieres?-

 

Estoy a dieta-ja si claro

 

Te tomaste un batido de crema-stiles

 

Si crema-paso mi lengua por mis labios-que rico-abro la soda y le doy un sorbo-te se notan los pezones-stiles sube el cierre de su chaqueta con algo de vergüenza

 

¿Quieren jugar?-decía ethan serio sacando un tablero de ajedrez (ñoño), me senté al lado de stiles y le bajaba el cierre-

 

Si que quiero jugar-metí mi mano y le pellizqué un pezón-*ronroneo*-stiles me mira con miedo-tranquilo solo juego-una vez que está seguro aparto mi mano y seguimos el juegos de ajedrez

 

Jugamos una hora solo porque me dormí y le babeaba a stiles, este fue por servilletas y me dejo caer con el golpe de la suave almohada logre despertarme pero me hice el dormido cuando ethan le dice algo raro de mi a Danny

 

No confió en el...Danny…es raro-ethan solo mira el sillón

 

¿Por qué?-Danny e rodea el cuello

 

No se…alertemos a la manada-¿manada?, lobos ¡hay no!-es raro-

 

Si quizás tienes razón-se separan y yo me levanto y me preparo para irme-¿adónde vas?-stiles me mira

 

Tengo que ir a casa…lo siento-

 

Pero está lloviendo-

 

Tranquilo estaré bien-abrase a stiles y vi el por hombro de este a ethan y Danny, hago que mis ojos cambien de color, chocolate claro a verde claro, me separo de stiles y continuo hasta la puerta-suerte-

 

Salgo de la casa a paso rápido y paso por varias casas me aseguro de que no me sigan ni nada pero no hay nada solo continuo inseguro ahora ya que quizás pueda estar en peligro


	3. heilin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> verdades incomodas

Pasaron días y stiles ya no me hablaba, ni siquiera me mira por la ventana así que decidí olvidar el asunto pero aun así los lobos están presentes cerca de mi casa ya que Scott a veces mira hacia mi ventana y me vigila incluso pasa horas sentado mirándome, me sentía tan incomodo que tenía que cerrar mi ventana o incluso tener que comprar nuevas ventanas

 

Quieres surfear hermanito-victor

 

Claro… ¿cuándo?-

 

Ahora ven vamos-escuche un susurro por parte de Scott y stiles, tome algunas cosas y las oculte y decidí abrir mi ventana, y tire un polvo en el piso y este me mostrara huellas de quienes han entrado a mi habitación que solo brilla si es alguien que no tiene enlaces de sangre con la familia, y que solo a mi me mostrara, nunca se verá solo yo podre ver y ningún lobo podrá olerlo, ni sentirlo, ni menos verlo

 

Vamos-tome mi mochila y algunas prendas

 

A surfear-

 

Tardamos 30 minutos en llegar y dejar las cosas-me voy-camine y me perdí en las olas surfeando y nadando hasta mirar a la manada ellos solo estaban precavidos a mi hermano mayor victor

 

Decidí dar un show único, stiles me miro mientras Derek se colocaba enfrente de este-mierda-manipule las olas y me llevaron frente al grupo de cachorros

 

Stiles se mordía el labio inferior al ver mi – supuestamente- cuerpazo, el observo mis tatuajes ya que tenía varios tatuajes, uno con forma triangular que se colocaba “rodeando” el pezón y debajo de este una estrella invertida, un triangulo en el antebrazo y dentro de este había el “signo de paz y amor”, tenia tatuajes en los dedos y en las muñecas, stiles había visto 2 letras de 2 canciones diferentes en la espalda, y por supuesto el trisque de color blanco pequeño en la muñeca izquierda que estaba antes del pulgar y el dedo índice, y por supuesto un pequeño tatuaje en la frente del lado izquierdo.

 

Pudieron observar la tabla blanca y el dibujo es el tatuaje que tengo en el pezón (el triangulo y la estrella), sonreía mientras ethan cubría a Danny con su cuerpo.

 

Pase a su lado tan solo mirando a stiles, le hice seña de que me siguiera, al principio miro a Derek y este le mira serio

 

3 2 1-espera… ya voy-me detuve y tuve la oportunidad de acomodar mi mochila y “huimos” hacia el otro lado-¿adónde

 

vamos?-observe a Derek y este solo me miro con odio

 

Solo sígueme-rodee sus hombros con mi brazo mientras sentía como provoca Derek

 

Nos alejamos de estos y llegamos a las colinas tranquilo…*susurrando*heilin-la mente de stiles se volvió tan blanca como una hoja de papel-mírame-el me miro y note sus ojos de color verde claro-¿de que hablaban?-al principio no podía hablar ya que se resistía

 

Creen que eres una amenaza-

 

Bien no hay de otra-pase mi mano por su cara y logre borrar mi control-vamos-el solo asintió y me miro serio y luego sonrió-¿Qué pasa? –

 

Nada solo que…mm…Derek se enfureció-¿qué?

 

¿Por qué?- los parpados de stiles caían pesadamente

 

Dice que no eres buena influencia-

 

Eso no es verdad-saque de mi mochila una petaca con vino-¿quieres?-stiles me miro serio

 

No…-

 

Bien mas para mí-tome un poco-ahora *eructo* huy dios-eche la cabeza hacia atrás-que rico…-guarde la petaca-¿qué decías?-

 

 

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par-pero…eres menor…de edad-

 

Ja menor de edad Jajajajajaja-saque la petaca-fumo desde los 14 años…eso que iba a una escuela religiosa-tome un trago y nos sentamos sobre las rocas-aun recuerdo a los profesores: “levanta esas piernas dilan”, “sigue corriendo dilan” y la típica frase “apaga ese cigarrillo dilan”-saque unos cigarros del bolsillo de mi chaqueta-que recuerdos-saque el encendedor y lo prendí, lo mire y di una fumada-¿quieres?-

 

No-

 

Bien porque…estos badboys…son malos para la salud-le mire serio

 

¿Cómo se llamaba tu escuela religiosa?-me pregunto mirando serio y curioso

 

Mmm…escuela pan blanco-

 

¿Escuela…pan blanco?-

 

Si…no había chicos de color ahí-rodee los ojos-esa escuela era racista y homofóbica-

 

¿Por qué?-

 

Bueno porque habían varias reglas…que yo rompía…además nunca me gusto ese lugar-apague mi cigarro-¿qué onda con…mmm…tu y Derek?-

 

Que…dices…no pasa nada-enrojeció un poco

 

Ningún hombre protege a otro así…créeme-

 

Bueno…-

 

¿Qué?-

 

Vacilo-¿tienes a alguien en tú vida o tenias a alguien en tu vida?

 

No, soy…soltero y-tomo de la petaca-…feliz-

 

¿Realmente es malo ser…soltero?-

 

No, claro que no, ser soltero es ser *sniff* feliz-me gire y mecubrí el rostro con las manos y empecé llorar unos segundos…dejo de hacerlo y lo mire-¿qué?-

 

¿Que fue eso?-

 

¿Que fue qué?-tome otra vez de la petaca, tomo aire y me miro, lo veía nervioso y algo inquieto

 

Legustasaisaac-

 

¿Qué?...no entendí-

 

Le gustas a Isaac-

 

“Le gustas a Isaac”, esa frase rebotaba en mi cabeza-y no solo a él…le gustas también a Jackson-CA-RA-JO

 

Espera… ¿Quién es Jackson?-me comento lo de su amigo y de su historia y bla bla bla…-heilin-me confesó también que fue un kanima, un ser reptil y toda la mierda que me aburrió pero como siempre nunca me interesan esas historias-bien-saque mi control sobre el

 

¿Qué pasa?-mire por sobre su hombro y ahí a lo lejos a ethan

 

Nada-tome mi mochila y me coloque mi chaqueta-vámonos-se levanto y me siguió

 

Ambos nos separamos y me fui con mi hermano, después le pregunto varias cosas y pude ver como Isaac miraba con recelo a Jackson

 

Ya que este se me acerco, rápidamente tome mi tabla y solo vi el reflejo de Jackson y sus ojos brillar en la tabla, me subí en el auto con la tabla en los asientos traseros, manipulo a mi hermano y el solo acelera, sentí mis mejillas arder y una rara sensación ya que no eran nada feos pero ellos…no son compatibles conmigo

 

¿Quizás debas de jugar con ellos?-me miro a los ojos y pude ver sus ojos café convertidos en verdes claro-

 

No…si me descuido…podría fallar mi misión-recordé que no solo estaba yo, sino mi familia-acelera-alcé mis pies y saque solo los dedos de estos por la ventana-

 

Llegamos a casa y deje mi control sobre mi hermano para poder descansar un poco y mantenerme a raya ya que cualquier error podía delatarme

 

Qué opinas de este borracho-papa me mostro una foto de un tipo borracho

creo que este hombre es un insulto a la moda por usar tirantes-coloque la foto en la masa y me dirigí a mi habitación

 

Al entrar note algo raro y eso era una esquina de mi alfombra estaba doblada y cuando yo recuerdo haberla “alisado” perfectamente-algo no anda bien-la puerta se cerro y todo el lugar brillo enseguida por el polvo que eche vi huellas de pisadas y un celular táctil rosa-que horrendo-lo tome y lo acerque a mi nariz y sentí un perfume femenino con olor…a rosas- la estrategia clainhart eh…clásico- el último mensaje mostraba la foto del contacto y esa foto era la de Derek hale-diablos…que maldito- le quite la batería y lo guarde en una caja de madera, revise algunos de mis libros y note que algunos estos libros estaban en distinto orden miro mi cama y alguien se había acostado en ella, además, el único responsable era Derek ,el sin duda era el líder y por supuesto él quería tratar de saber que planeaba, lo que significaba que al menos no tenían idea de quién era, pero aun así tengo que estar más atento a Derek y solo podía controlarlo a través de stiles, miro mi medallón y lo acomodo, y veo algunas de mis fotos personales y estas habían sido removidas del lugar y además el olor a rosas me asfixiaba

 

¡¡La comida esta lista!!-abrí la puerta y solo la cerré cuando estuve fuera de mi habitación

 

Horas antes

 

Claro vamos-dilan cerró las cortinas tardo unos momentos y salió

 

Ya se fue-Allison junto con Érica treparon por las ramas del árbol y se adentraron dentro del cuarto amabas miraron los alrededores y un segundo después Érica llaveo la puerta

 

Bien busca aquí y yo allá revisaron libros e incluso bajo la cama y dentro del armario-tal vez sea raro pero…-se coloco la camiseta de rayas blancas y negras-tiene buen gusto por las remeras-amabas miraron por todos los rincones e incluso miraron el techo

 

Nada-Alison se lanzo a la cama y solo pensaba

 

Oye mira-Érica observo un colgante con un dije cuadrado y dentro de este había una pirámide y dentro de este un ojo, como el dibujo era grande se notaba perfectamente una cruz dentro del ojo-

 

¿Qué crees que sea?-Érica miraba el colgante  
No sé, pero sácale una foto-Allison tomo su teléfono y le saco una foto mostrando cada detalle del colgante-listo y…enviado-

 

*L.O.L*

 

Peter sintió su teléfono vibrar y solo al verlo vio la foto de Allison, vio el mensaje y pudo ver el collar  
No…puede…ser-Peter tomo el vaso y lo lanzo contra la pared rompiéndolo 

 

*L.O.L*

 

¿Te respondió?- Alison negó

 

Mira eso-ambas miraron la dirección hacia unas fotos, en algunas dilan salía con los ojos rojos brillantes-eso…es… ¿una cruz en su rostro?-una sombra deformada mostraba una cruz algo “camuflada” y su mano apuntaba hacia arriba y su otra mano hacia abajo, el mano que apuntaba hacia arriba y como era de día y la luz mostraba bien se notaba sobre los dedos de esta mano que apuntaba hacia arriba, había una sombra en forma de rayo que “caía” sobre su dedo índice y anular

 

Mira aquí hay otra-esta foto daba un dato más escalofriante, ya que hacia el gesto “ok” sobre su ojo y era la mano que tenia tatuada una cruz en el costado de la muñeca, haciendo que el tatuaje de la cruz se viera al revés

 

Allison decidió que era hora de irse pero Érica le saco fotos a las fotos personales de dilan-¿qué?...por las dudas-Allison solo negó

 

No tienes el número de Peter-

 

Pero…te las enviare…a tu móvil- Allison sintió su móvil y se las envió a Peter-vámonos-

 

Espera-Allison había pisado mal y había quebrado sus tacones

 

¿Qué?-

 

Ayúdame- Érica se acerco pero por accidente su móvil se cayó por la alfombra y Érica había pateado una de las esquinas de esta

 

El móvil de Allison vibro

 

Stiles…si…ya está…bien adiós-Allison cortó la llamada-ya vienen…vámonos-Érica asintió y solo entraron por la ventana de stiles para poder irse sin que nadie se diese cuenta…


End file.
